


Зеркало Еиналеж

by Alex80mph, ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Чего только нет у Хейлов в хранилище





	Зеркало Еиналеж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror of Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038621) by [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph). 



> По арту Allegator http://www.imagebam.com/image/d1cf5b355527931

– Бабушка-бабушка, – начинает Стайлз с лукавой улыбкой, – почему у тебя такой большой член?

Что? Дерек в недоумении.

– Отвечай правильно, Дерек. Не надо портить сказку.

Они пришли в хранилище за книгой для Лидии. По необъяснимой причине Питер выдал ключ Стайлзу: играя, как пресыщенный кот с мышкой, он клал ключ в подставленную ладонь и забирал, потом снова ронял в самую середину. 

– Хватит уже, злобный дядя, – прошипел Стайлз. Он и пахнул, как мышка: страхом, недовольством и мокрой шкуркой.

– Не трогай там ничего, малыш. У нас есть вещи, слишком опасные даже для настолько умного мальчика. И присмотри за ним.

– Да господи боже мой! Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться!

– Присмотри за Дереком. Моему племяннику трудно держать руки при себе, как ты, верно, заметил.

– Что?! – Стайлз покраснел – неровные красные пятна расползлись по лицу и шее. Это было отвратительно, и Дерек старался не пялиться.

Но сейчас он глаз не сводит – нельзя не смотреть.

В зеркале он видит себя – только это не он, не может быть он. Зеркальный Дерек одет в корсет, у него ошейник, помада и накрахмаленная наколка, как носят горничные. Он – его отражение – дуется. И выглядит шлюхой. Но Стайлз... Стайлз выглядит еще хуже. Он без рубашки – голый? – и придерживает Дерека за бицепс, тянется губами к мочке уха.

– Не надо портить сказку, Дерек, – говорит он.

Вся стая здесь, кроме, очевидно, Питера. Эрика играет с неким устройством, плодом любви пыточного кресла и фак-машины. Ее глаза светятся от восторга, не привычным вервольфу оттенком золота, но влажно посверкивают любопытством. Она иногда похожа на Стайлза, хочет все знать, все потрогать и попробовать.

– Ты видишь меня везде, – говорит Стайлз из зеркала. Он касается Дерекова плеча перьевой щеточкой, и Дереку хочется укусить, нет, съесть его улыбку.

Айзек наложил лапу на – Дерек приглядывается – короткий восточный меч с серебряной рукоятью и арабской вязью на лезвии. Такие мечи называются ятаганы, вспоминает Дерек. Ему нравится это упрямое опасное слово. Ему и другие слова нравятся – их много, что бы там ни говорил Стайлз.

– Питер велел тебе ничего не трогать, – напоминает Дерек.

– Это он тебе сказал ничего не трогать, – парирует Айзек ятаганом.

– Можешь потрогать меня, – шепчет зеркальный Стайлз. Настоящий Стайлз молчит.

Бойду плевать на богатства хранилища, он наблюдает за Эрикой. Он не улыбается, – как Эрика, как и Стайлз, – он просто стоит и смотрит.

Бойд любит наблюдать, и не только за Эрикой. Наблюдательность – его главное оружие, ятаган ему ни к чему. Бойд смотрит, впитывает, делает выводы и лишь затем говорит. Этим он Дереку и нравится. В этом они похожи.

Что до Эрики, то Бойд только смотрит. С ней ему не нужно быть настороже, следить за каждым своим шагом, чтобы не попасть в беду, прислушиваться к каждому шороху, чтобы не расстаться с жизнью. Эрика – его островок безопасности.

Дерек немного завидует. Собственный островок безопасности нарядил его горничной, обнажил ему грудь, а веки покрыл черным.

Или Дерек сделал все это сам.

Он не знает, как работает зеркало, никогда раньше не видел его в хранилище. Может, оно отражает его внутреннего транса, а может, фантазию Стайлза. Или это выходка Питера, Дерек не раз убеждался, что он вполне на такое способен.

– На что смотришь, здоровяк? – говорит Стайлз, настоящий, тот, что не голый и бродит по хранилищу, трогая все подряд. Теперь он тянется к Дереку, к плечу. Он стоит сзади, точно как в зеркале, и вот-вот увидит отражение Дерека – увидит все.

– Ни на что, – отвечает Дерек.

– О мой бог, это Зеркало Еиналеж! – восклицает Стайлз. – Народ, глядите, это Зеркало Еиналеж!

Эрика буквально визжит от восторга.

– Оно все время стояло в твоем подвале?

– Это не мой подвал.

– Так и хочется тебе вмазать, аж кулак чешется, – говорит она.

– Только попробуй, – Дерек по-прежнему не понимает, о чем вообще разговор.

– Хочешь посмотреть в него? – спрашивает Айзек.

Стайлз отступает назад.

– На твоем месте, Эрика, я бы не стал.

– Вот и хорошо, что ты не на моем месте, – она шагает к зеркалу, отталкивает Стайлза. Дерек отходит от нее и от зеркала. Он не хочет, чтобы она увидела то, что видит он.

– Что оно делает? – тихо спрашивает он у Стайлза.

Они стоят у Эрики за спиной, как два верных стража. Дереку видно собственное отражение, но уже нормальное: никаких шлюховатых тряпок, никакого макияжа, никакого обнаженного Стайлза.

– Разве ты не читал... конечно, ты не читал, о чем я спрашиваю, – бормочет Стайлз. Он грызет ноготь – вообще-то, палец, Дерек чует запах крови. – Это Зеркало Еиналеж или что-то наподобие. Оно показывает твою заветную мечту, самое главное желание, вот почему оно называется Зеркало Еиналеж, прочти название задом наперед и, бога ради, прочитай уже «Гарри Поттера», пещерный ты человек, это же библия сверхъестественного. Это... сериал «Сверхъестественное» мира сверхъестественного. Что ты видишь, Эрика?

– Хорошая попытка, Стилински. Но у тебя нет ни единого шанса.

– Ой, ну давай, – ноет Стайлз, пытаясь заглянуть Эрике через плечо, хотя, если Дерек правильно понял, он не увидит то, что видит она. – Ты должна мне сказать, я же первый увидел зеркало.

– Нет, – говорит Бойд, – первый был Дерек.

И конечно, все смотрят на Дерека. Стайлз щурится, как чертов кошак. Дерек котов не выносит.

– Дерек, – говорит Стайлз.

– Нет, – говорит Дерек.

Он почти слышит смех Питера.

«Присмотри за моим племянником», ага. Стайлз смотрит.

– Что ты видел в зеркале? – спрашивает Стайлз.

Эрика поворачивается, Бойд ждет. Айзек выныривает из-за полок.

Дерек складывает руки на груди. Он справится, блеф помог ему пережить подростковые годы в обществе двух сестер.

– Я видел тебя, Стайлз. Голого.

Эрика ржет. Бойд качает головой, Айзек закатывает глаза и скрывается за полками. Он так и не расстался с ятаганом.  
Стайлз подходит ближе, делает к Дереку маленький шаг. Он укладывает Дереку ладонь на бицепс, совсем как его отражение в зеркале. Просто один в один.

– Ты не лжешь, – шепчет Стайлз. Рука у него дрожит.

– Что? – говорит Дерек.

– Мне не нужно слышать биение твоего сердца, чтобы понять, что ты не лжешь. Вообще-то, мне даже не нужно слышать твой ответ.

Дерек не может ни шевельнуться, ни вдохнуть.

– О чем ты?

– Я тоже тебя видел в зеркале, Дерек. Голого.


End file.
